


21拐走一只小天使（上

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 挠痒，羊眼圈，捆绑，限制高潮，失禁，双性





	21拐走一只小天使（上

如果你拥有一个天使，你会向他要什么？

Thor Odinson二十多年来从未想过这个问题，但是某一天，上帝最完美的造物就这么出现在他面前。

天使身着白色长袍，洁白的羽翼收在身后时可以拖在地上，不知是不是Thor的错觉，他觉得天使的身上透着一股圣洁的光芒。那双绿眸就是世上最珍贵的宝石，其中蕴含着来自天堂的温暖和爱意。只是看到他，耳边便能飘过一阵轻柔而舒缓的圣乐，其中夹杂着最虔诚的信徒们心底的颂祷，连灵魂都能得到放松和净化。

天使开口了，嗓音悦耳而富有磁性，他说他的职责是无差别的爱和为生灵服务，但是Thor在战场上奋勇杀敌，为国家带来和平与安宁，又没有失掉自己的善良，没有被利益蒙住双眼。勇气，智慧与高尚的品德并存，这使得Thor拥有最耀眼的灵魂，他会作为只属于Thor一人的守护者，不让他被来自地狱的黑暗玷污。

当时的Thor只是呆呆的望着天使精致的脸庞半天说不出话，他太美了，美到世间的任何词语都无法堆砌出对他的赞颂，这是块被天神亲自雕琢的玉石。

天使并没有介意Thor的失礼，只是带着能照亮人心的笑朝他伸出了手，“我叫Loki。”

Loki总是坐在他的桌上漫不经心的晃着双腿，嘴边挂着温和的笑看着他，第一时间抚平Thor的焦虑，在他受难题困扰的时候轻易地指出麻烦的根源，就好像手指一动便解开了恼人的死结。他的美貌，智慧，优雅，高贵，无一不让Thor沦陷，痴迷。

后来Thor总结了一下，所谓的守护更像是在他做了正确的抉择后给予他奖励。这个奖励由Thor来提，第一次他成功说服国王减轻对人民的税款，他要了Loki翅膀上最美的一根羽毛，从此随身携带，第二次他出面与邻国签订了和平条约，他得到了天使长达一分钟的拥抱，第三次，他即将带领士兵支援别国的内乱，天使给了他落在嘴角的一吻。

Thor觉得自己并不像Loki说的那么完美，因为一次次的奖励让他食髓知味，在这方面他贪婪而不知轻重，他提的要求越来越过分，直到他如愿含住天使的阴茎，听到对方甜腻又难耐的呻吟时，Thor才意识到自己只想要这个天使从内而外的属于自己。

也是在那时Thor才知道，这个美丽的生物是双性，这更唤醒了他藏在心底的下流欲望。后来他占有了那属于天堂的宝物，将青涩的穴口干得烂熟。亵渎圣物给他带来了前所未有的满足感，又将他的贪欲无限放大。如果Thor的灵魂有黑暗面，那么只有Loki能照亮那里。

Thor从不怀疑他们彼此相爱，如果初识时Loki眼神中的爱是对所有生灵一视同仁的，那么现在那些爱只汇集在Thor身上。他们没有签订任何契约，天使有资格拒绝Thor的要求，但是现在，他还是顺从的躺在床上，任由Thor将他的双手绑在床头，双腿大开分别绑在床尾的床柱上。这是Thor三个月前提出的要求，他要天使答应他，如果能安全归来便要同意他在床上提出的任何要求。而那可爱的小东西没有任何迟疑的点了点头，绿眼睛中掩饰不掉的担忧可不是天使该有的情绪。

天使就像一个全身赤裸的瓷娃娃，白皙无暇的皮肤被身下的酒红色床单染上诱惑的味道，一对翅膀舒展开，比床的尺寸还宽上几分，羽毛的轻颤将主人的紧张心情暴露无遗。目光落到天使垂在腿间的性器，他们第一次做爱的时候那里还是粉嫩嫩的，现在柱体和龟头都透着红润，最销魂的花穴被对方的阴茎挡住，但依旧能窥得几分成熟的鲜红。

还没等Thor看够，天使就扭动着试图将腿夹紧，Thor抬头，对上了那双灵动透着不安的双眼，他对对方温柔的笑了一下，然后重新固定Loki的双脚，将角度张得更大，假装没听见那声细微的呜咽。他从上衣内侧的口袋掏出一根修长的白色羽毛——正是Loki送给他的第一个礼物，来自他左翅最外侧的廓羽，质地较硬，他一直贴在胸口保存。Thor被Loki惊慌的表情取悦，他将羽尖贴上对方的肚皮，缓缓的向上移动，欣赏身下人的颤抖和愈加不稳的呼吸，然后将羽毛戳上他的腋窝。

Loki终于抑制不住，发出一声哼笑，他的阴茎已经有隐隐抬头的趋势，只是因为被自己的羽毛挠了两下。Thor能毫发无伤的回来他真的很高兴，天使不能杀生，所以他只能为对方日夜祈祷，其中注入的感情已经不仅限于本能的慈悲，他应该爱所有的生灵，无差别的，但是他最希望Thor安然无恙。羽毛开始在腋窝划动，陌生的痒感打断了他的思考，Loki咬着唇试图将笑声压抑在喉咙，但是效果不佳，他只能一边极力躲闪一边发出变了调的呻吟。

Thor最开始只是轻轻的撩拨那一块软肉，仔细描绘着那里的肌肉线条，他的天使没有体毛，某些部位就像没成年的孩子。等将那里玩到透出一层薄汗，他注意到Loki的脸颊上染上了红晕，眼眶也变得湿润，决定让他休息片刻，于是Thor将羽毛转移到那两枚嵌在胸口的果实。

腋下还残留着痒感，Loki也没调整好呼吸，就因为胸口的酥麻倒吸了一口凉气。Thor一手揉捏着一边乳头，另一边用羽毛不断扫弄挑逗，当乳头立起来时，又让羽毛在乳晕处快速画圈。Loki面对这种复杂的感觉不知所措，麻痒通过乳头蔓延到整个胸口，羽毛就像直接扫在他的心尖，他承受不住又想渴求更多，只能不断的挺起胸口，又在羽毛落下的的时候哼哼唧唧的躲闪。

“Thor…这太过了…”，Loki的阴茎已经在Thor将羽毛换边的时候彻底站起来，此时头部蹭在对方腹部的布料上，酥酥麻麻的快感惹得他战栗不已，连翅膀都不受控制的扑腾个不停，加上布满整个胸口的痒感，如同上下身同时受到酷刑。他从未如此盼望着Thor炙热的吻烙下来，缓解他身上几乎将他逼疯的痒，“吻我…”

Thor因对方主动挺起白花花的胸将美味送到嘴边的行为有些眩晕，如果上帝此时解读他的想法，那么他一定会因自己脑子里糟糕的画面将自己扔到地狱，惩罚他胆敢如此玷污他的使者。Thor没有满足天使的心愿，他只是将羽毛放在对方的小腹上，两只手开始在腋窝和腰侧快速抓挠。

天使如同触电般弹起，又摔回床上笑个不停，从未被挠过痒的他根本经不起这么猛烈的进攻。Thor的手指如同带有电流，每次与肌肤的接触都能给予他不小的刺激，Loki被牢牢绑在床上，连小小的翻身都做不到，只能将自己小幅度扭成各种怪异的姿势，却依旧躲不开痒意源源不断的注入体内。唯一自由的翅膀在床上蹭来蹭去，甚至用力全力挥动几下尝试挣脱束缚，遗憾的是除了牺牲一小部分绒羽毫无效果。

Loki笑到眼泪横流，肋骨处除了因点戳激起的痒还有岔气带来的痛苦，他甚至口齿不清连求饶都做不到。当身体的痒堆积到极限时，蓦地化作一股热流冲向小腹，Thor的施刑也随即停止。当Loki眼前的花白散去，呼吸恢复顺畅，他发现Thor的笑容有些诡异，这时腿间传来的湿热提醒着他刚刚发生了什么——他失禁了。

耻辱与委屈瞬间溢出眼眶，Loki瞪着那张欠揍的脸气的不行，嘴唇翕动一会儿愣是找不出词语来表达他的愤怒。

罪魁祸首只是亲了亲他的嘴角，又伸出舌头将他脸上的泪痕仔仔细细的舔干净，如同对待什么珍贵佳酿，“我很想念你，Loki。”

一句话成功将炸毛的天使抚顺了大半，剩下一小部分在对方咬了一口Thor的舌头后平息，他的天使总是这么宽容，而他总是借机得寸进尺。Thor瞥见床上又不少Loki因挣扎脱落的小羽绒，本着不浪费的原则，Thor搜罗了一把，在天使的身上蹭来蹭去，刚被挠痒后的身体会变得更加敏感，Thor的动作让挺立的阴茎又挤出几滴淡黄色的尿液。

Loki刚熟悉这种感觉，正沉迷于绵密的快意，就觉得马眼处传来一阵钻心的痒，甚至还在向尿道进发。吓得天使用力抬起来查看对方在耍什么花招，结果刚被抚顺的毛又炸起来了，Thor居然用他的绒羽堵住尿道！

“你太过分了！”

“还有更过分的。”

Thor成功用他的厚脸皮将天使噎了回去，他褪下裤子释放自己肿胀不堪的阴茎，从口袋里拿出从异国带来的特产，一个带有几簇羊睫毛的小皮圈。Thor将皮圈套到了自己的龟头底部的冠状沟，两指拨开已经泄出花蜜的肉穴，缓缓将阴茎插入一部分，浅浅的抽送起来。

这边Loki还没看清Thor折腾了什么，就因内壁浅处的酥痒软了腰。他不知道那是什么，只能感觉到有软毛不断的刷在最敏感的甬道，这种刺激比之前的一切强烈得多，Loki觉得自己要从内而外的融化了。跟他的欲望相比，软毛只能算是隔靴搔痒，并且越搔越痒，Loki能感觉到穴口越来越湿热，内壁的软肉热情的包裹住Thor阴茎的头部，却怎么也达不到痛快的高潮。

Thor也忍得辛苦，如果羊眼圈没有限制射精的作用他可能已经将天使的下身射满白浊，但他更想看看天使被折磨到哭泣又欲罢不能的样子。于是他保持着抽送的幅度和频率，重新拾起那根羽毛，挑逗Loki的双球和阴核，挑最隐蔽最敏感的地方折磨。

Loki瞬间拔高了音调不断呻吟，他本以为自己已经达到了极限，但Thor总能轻而易举的将其打破。现在他受欲火炙烤，下半身的痒感就是火上浇油，而当他挣扎扭动，散落在身上的绒羽又会在他身上摩擦移动，蹭出点点火花。从内而外传来的痒让Loki有种被羽毛捅穿的错觉，他只能胡乱叫着，求Thor给他一个痛快。

在Loki崩溃之前，Thor终于将羽毛放在一边，他凑到天使脸侧，用舌尖接住他的泪珠，而阴茎和羊眼圈也因为他的动作顶入甬道深处，软毛蹭过全部敏感带的刺激让Loki喘息着缓了半天。

“Loki，你爱我吗？”，Thor抽送的幅度依旧不大，看上去是为了问出真话，实则是怕伤到他的天使。

“我爱你。”，这是我的职责。Loki把后半句话吞了下去，不仅是因为花穴深处酸酸麻麻的感觉让他气息不稳，更是因为怕对方为此伤心——他为什么要在意这个？

“不，我的意思是，你只爱我吗？”

Loki没有回答，体内的酸胀占尽了他的思路，又转化为一股奇异的痒，这下真的是有羽毛在体内了。温热的汁液一股股的涌出，打湿了床单和Thor的小腹，他快要高潮了，但是欲望的其中一个发泄口被堵住，“Thor…那里…快，快拿出去！”

“你只爱我吗？”，Thor捏住了马眼里绒羽的根部，轻轻捻动抽插，就逼得天使弓起腰哭叫不停。

我当然爱你，我当然只爱你，你的英勇，你的光芒，让神明都稍显逊色，无差别的爱配不上你，你应该得到所有爱的总和。

天使与凡人相爱是大忌，但因为是你，我愿意付出一切回报你的爱。

我愿为你而堕落。

这段话Loki不知道自己有没有把意思表达出来，他的视线已经模糊，脑子乱成一团，他只知道Thor在某个时间把绒羽拔了出来，又将阴茎上的软毛去掉，再次操进他的小穴，这次比之前凶猛的多，满是要把三个月里错过的性爱都补回来的干劲。

Loki可能射了两次次，也可能三次，他被操晕了过去，醒来时他已经被解开束缚，跨坐在Thor身上不断被颠起又落下，后来因为体力不支彻底睡了过去。

他记不清细节，唯独记住Thor沙哑的嗓音和他说的那句话，因为对方全程都在他的耳边重复。

“我只爱你，我愿为你献上我的灵魂。”


End file.
